


Closed Curtains

by KynastonViloet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, M/M, Probably not for the faint of heart, The entire Dr2 Cast too but I wont tag them all, Two stories, there is mutilation in one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KynastonViloet/pseuds/KynastonViloet
Summary: Perhaps the cold walls of this prison were just where he was meant to be. But it hurt, it made his head burn from the inside out.To what purpose did wasting away in this room serve? The constant variable between his life, between the things he had long forgotten and silently haunted him in return, the one who always stayed constant. Where had the white-haired boy gone, and why wasn't he permitted to see him?-The sea, the shimmering sun and the beautiful white sands, it scalded his judgement and ate away at the resolve they'd all agreed upon, the one he was not long ago been so certain of.There was no paradise where they were all trapped, and he wasn't alone in his thinking. He couldn't be trapped here. The one he cared about, couldn't be trapped here. Little did he know, how this plan played directly into the hands of the truest enemy they had yet to meet.





	1. Despair - I

The room was like a prison.  


The room actually was a prison.

The walls were as cold as steel, and the floors were dusty. He had a small window, too small for anything important to be done, such as escape out of it.

The ceiling was filled with a small crack, and in the center was a jumble of wires, all circling like a vortex around the one light bulb in the middle.

To say the very least, he did not like it. But, there weren't exactly other options.

The mattress was hard, with a thin few layers of linens draped over it. Complete with a flat pillow, which lacked any type of case.

Then.. this.

The fluffy little bear, made of an off-white cream colored felt. It had two little button eyes, and four little nubby limbs.

Whatever purpose the little bear was serving, it was doing it right, because in the end he just ended up placing it back on the pillow it came from.

It watched him.

Reaching over, he turned the teddy bear onto it's stomach, feeling the oddest wash of relief with it's button eyes looking elsewhere.

Silence crept into his pores like a nauseous gas, and the dimly lit room's overall aura seeped into his skin like a layer of grime.

He was up before having spent ten minutes in that cell of his, and turning the door knob to let him step on out.

-

The steps into the hallway were flat and yet full of sound, just the normal clacking of his boots against the white cement of this dungeon.

A dungeon was most fitting, to refer to it as..

He watched around the hallway as he moved, a pair of wide eyes took in every detail with little hesitance at all. These rooms were plain, they were blank of small details. Blank of anything. He lost his sense of comfort a long time ago.

One more step, and he felt the grip of something on his shoulder. "Hey, buddy, I don't-"

Within a single second, the teenager turner and grabbed a hold of the other's wrist in one hand, and the other hand placed itself at the pressure point between his thumb and index, his entire arm held still.

The guy almost squealed, and immediately went still, looking down upon the former student with a look of shock.

The man was.. tall. His mind was so very rusty, being cramped up in that room, but it only took half of a second before the teen's mind could approximate a height.

The man was about 6'2, his most defining feature was a strong chin, and then a grossly scratchy beard which seemed to spread down his chin and down his neck. He had a shaggy blonde head, which almost hid his eyes, or would've, if not for the fact that he was looking up at this man. His eyes were slender and old, but in this situation, wide and at least somewhat alert.

His fat hand was clammy, and wet. He did not wish to touch it longer, and there were a million places easier to break on this man than his wrist, so the teen let him go.

It was a bit unfortunate, but he knew this man. Not by name, a name was simply useless knowledge, but that face came along somewhere in a place between unwelcome and sure, because this was the guy that slid his breakfast in for him every morning.

"Buddy, I'm not sure if you're supposed to be.." The man took a better look at the other's reddish gaze, and which could be seen by a thick movement in his scratchy neck, he swallowed in fear.

"Supposed to be.. what?" The boy asked, without a hint of emotion crossing among his face. A mere echo.

The man pulled up his clammy hand, and used it in a sort of gesture to the space around them. His hand was shaking, though, visually. To be fair, it was the one that was about to be snapped, but still.

"Walking around, I mean.. Did someone tell you you could?"

The boy was quiet enough, until his jaw fell open again. "I don't like that room.." His voice died off in the hallway, after a few ominous echoes.

The man seemed to stop a second to think. He took so long to think, it was such an odd thing.. How long did it really take to think?

"You want us to.. get you another one?" The man offered. "Maybe a different floor..?"

"Yes. Change it." Immediately the boy demanded, to which the taller man nodded.

"I'll.. uh. I'll try to find someone to.. do that, for you..?" He nervously asked, almost as if that was the correct answer to make this kid content.

"Yes. You will."

"But I ain't.." He gulped, again, and by a twitch of his hand the student knew he was questioning touching him again. This made the boy take a step back, a frown etching into his sickly white skin. "I can't right now." His meaty hand fell back down, looking into the boy's red eyes in a sort of remorse. "I think you'll just have'ta go back to your room, just for now."

"I don't want to." The boy stepped back, and shook his head a bit. Dark locks of a deep chocolate color moved with the motion of his head, the locks just barely touching his shoulders in length. "Don't make me."

"I ain't really.. got that kind of authority.." The man exhaled deeply, deep enough that the dark haired boy felt his hot breath even a foot or so away. "Where are you goin', if you aren't gon'na be headin' on back to your roo-?"

"Where are you going?"

The man's greenish eyes blinked, as he looked over the kid. He was too shocked by everything. This guy was on alert quite the amount. "Uh. I'm just security. I'm staying here, for a while, and then going home."

"I will come with you, then." The boy offered, and firmly placed his feet on the ground.

"Yeah, that's.." The man frowned quite deeply. "How about you just stay in your room instead? I'll get the word out that you want to have it changed, or that you want a different room. Promise."

The boy couldn't argue further, his confidence and resolve wearing down slowly, as the other gestured for him to walk with him.

The blonde took him all the way back home. Well, "home". It was not very often that he got to see the back of the door. It was gray, just as everything else was. There was a slit on the door, covered in glass like a window. However, with a piece of black plastic over it, it was covered efficiently.

The boy stopped outside of the cold door, his hands firmly at his side, as the other man reached for the handle.

The man looked at him with a half-frown. "You really don't want to go back in, huh?"

The boy let his since answer, which did just enough.

"I don't have a lot of power, but.. maybe I could see about getting you some extra something for dinner today?"

That make the red-eyed male look up, and meet the gaze of the other. It was obvious that did something positive for him, the idea of a meal."

"I'll talk with someone, promise." The older man smiled, which may have been just the slightest bit reciprocated.

Finally, the man opened up the door, and after a moment, the teen stepped back into the room. He looked behind him as the door shut, and clicked into place. After such, there was the familiar tumbling noise, which was of the rusty lock being used. So, the other locked him in.

He should've have expected much else. And he didn't plan on it again.

The horrible room, so plain. So harshlt plain. Cold, cement floors, same as the hallway. The walls were an off-white color.

He had a bed in the corner of the room, it was more like a cot. He had two linen blankets which were never taken for any sort of cleaning, and one pillow flat as paper.

He laid down upon that bed, ignoring the rest of the room, the desk or the books that laid on top of it. The light in the room was off, leaving enough darkness that he had to adjust his eyes to see all the sheer nothingness in that room.

As he finally laid down his head, the back of it was disrupted by the teddy bear that'd been already occupying the pillow.

Grabbing it out from under him, he pulled it to his view, and looking into those two black button eyes.

Yes, they'd given him a teddy bear for coping in this situation. He hated a lot of things in this room, but he did admit that the softness of its fluff on his hands was more comforting than anyone else. As synthetic and tattered as its fur could be, it was nice to feel.

As much as sleep could help him, help him rest and help him go on existing as he was, sleep did not take him just yet. His eyes shut as he held the soft white bear, but sleep wouldn't welcome him tonight, just like any other night.

And that night, as he waited awake for it, a meal never came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for my other stories, I have an indefinite amount of chapters. For this one, it's fully planned, and comes down to exactlt 50 chapters. I won't have a schedule once a week of posting them, I'll just post the chapters as they're finished. 
> 
> This fic is certainly something new for me, and I hope i don't surprise anyone with how drastically the two stories seem to collide, at first ^^ Thank you for reading.


	2. Hope - I

"We don't need to put all of our work into building something, right? It's just to help us work together. Usami even said that, didn't she?"    
  
"I guess so." The white hairer hummed, and snickered lightly. "Sure we can take an unscheduled day off?"    
  
The brunette just shrugged, and then took a moment to tap his chin in thought. "Why don't we just ask her, instead?"    
  
"Isn't the point of taking a spontaneous day off to be that she shouldn't find out?" Komaeda raised a brow, and even felt a satisfactory smile gently brush his lips.    
  
"She would never make me do hard work.. if I'm sick." Hinata delayed a second, before working up the fakest and most unrealistic cough that has ever been used.   
  
"Well, you won't get your day off if you do it like that." He scoffed, until tapping his chin and laughing. "Actually, yeah, you might. She's too nice of a teacher for her own good."    
  
Usami appeared, with a little sparkle, as her little wings flapped behind her. "Boys! Shouldn't you two be off with the group, helping them adventure and find their precious stuff?"    
  
"Actually, about that, Usami," Hinata started up, and in an instant, cut himself off by a mildly realistic cough.   
  
Komaeda joined in, his face immediately taking on a look of concern as he wrapped a hand around his poor, "sick" friend, and allowed the other student to rest on his shoulder.   
  
The white haired spoke up, as he cradled the boy. "Hinata has been coughing all day, and he's very hot to the touch. I thought it'd be best if he went back to bed, instead-"    
  
The boy coughed and wheezed, until looking up at Komaeda with a pair of puppy eyes.    
  
"Komaeda, I can work, I-" Cough, cough, "I promise, you're just worrying too much about me-" Cough, cough.    
  
Komaeda moved to grab the other's arm, pulling him into a half-embrace, as if holding the boy up who was too weak to stand alone. "No, you've already collapsed twice today! We need to get you some rest immediately!"    
  
"You're just.." Hinata looked up to Komaeda with hazy eyes, and reached up for the boy's pale face. Just as his tanned fingers brushed across the other's cheek, he fell limp within the other's arms. "Worrying.."    
  
Komaeda gasped in fear, and immediate worry. "H-Hinata!" He hastily looped his arm underneath Hinata's legs and struggling to carry him quickly. "Don't worry, Hinata, I'll get you out of here,"    
  
Holding the boy, he ran away from the restaurant.    
  
"Oh, you poor boys..!" Usami's beady eyes of black teared up as she watched the situation, the paw that wasn't holding her precious stick moved to wipe away said tear. She followed the two up until they reached the cottages, and she yelled after them in a sobbing voice, "Take care of him, Komaeda!!"    
  
As soon as the two of them were standing out or her view, nestled in front of the door to Komaeda's cottage, Hinata slipped out of his arms and covered the widest of smiles behind his tanned hand.    
  
They unlocked the door and slipped inside, only to snort with a fit of laughter as soon as the door was shut.    
  
"Maybe that's my talent. I'm the best acting prodigy of them all-" He cackled.   
  
"I'm going to have to say.. probably not." Teased the other, watching him with a fairly fond gaze. "That acting was mediocre at best, Hinata."    
  
"Hey, I can act pretty good! But, hey, think about it! It would be a really neat talent to have."   
  
Hinata smiled to himself, clearly quite satisfactory, as he collapsed onto that bed. Said piece of furniture which barely squeaked in reply. All the stuff at this resort was so high quality. The beds were so comfortable, he couldn't suppress a yawn that overtook him, as he settled further in.    
  
"You look like you're ready to take a nap." Komaeda took a much more calm approach, sitting himself down carefully, the shift in weight moving Hinata's head to rest against the other boy's leg. Komaeda reached down, and brushed his fingers carefully and generally unperturbed through the other's short, brown locks. "So, we got a day off, yes, but what do you want to so today?"   
  
"Hm~m~" Hinata hummed, closing his eyes and relaxing deeper into the sweet affections of the other. "Don't really know.. I didn't think about it. I just woke up and knew I didn't want to work."    
  
Komaeda laughed. "Isn't that how everyone wakes up?"    
  
"True."   
  
"Hmm~m."    
  
"Hmm~mmmm."    
  
"Hmmm~mmmm~mmmm."    
  
Komaeda smiled down to the other, who peeked his eyes open. "How about we go to the beach?" He asked, putting the loveable picture of time with those crystal waters into both of their heads.    
  
Leaning his head further into the other's side, Hinata groaned audibly. "But that requires a lot of movement, and this is so comfortable." He faked a cough, draping a hand over his face. "But.. But I'm so sick.."   
  
"Aww, c'mon.. Do you need me to carry you again?"    
  
Hinata half-smiled, cheekily. "Are you offering?"    
  
As the other leaned down, Hinata looped his arms around his neck, finding a place on the back of his white t-shirt to grab onto for security. It was weird to get such a view of the man's bare arms, he always hid in that thick jacket, always.    
  
"What, no army jacket?"   
  
Komaeda shrugged a bit, leaning into the warmth of the hug. "It's too hot outside.. Are you sure your skinny jeans are a good idea? It might be too hot.."    
  
"My jeans?" The brunette laughed. "No way, you focus on your own, and your big ol' boots, first. You're going to drown yourself in sweat."    
  
"Yeah.. I guess it's pretty stupid of me." He chuckled, his smile falling a bit down. "I'm pretty damn stupid. I'm just trash."    
  
Hinata grabbed onto the t-shirt somewhat tighter, and his eyes held a wideness to them as they inspected Komaeda's face quietly.    
  
The pale man looked back into those green eyes, and a slight pink tint took over his cheeks in embarrassment.    
  
Komaeda exhaled deeply, a flustered and somewhat nervous smile took up his thin lips instead. "I'm sorry."    
  
"I really wish you didn't think those things about yourself."    
  
"It's okay, I promise. I am sorry. It's awful of me to always ruin the things that we do and the time we spend together with my-"    
  
"Hey, hey-" Hinata interrupted, brushing his hand against the other's cheek cautiously. "You don't ruin everything. Anything at all, even. You don't have to apologize.. and you don't have to feel like that. We've been over this."    
  
"I.. I know, we have. I'm still not.. I'm.." The boy clearly struggled eventually just biting his lip in thought.    
  
"You're trying your best, though. Don't doubt that you are. I know that I don't."   
  
Komaeda gave a slight nod of his head, squeezing around the form of Hinata just barely, affectionately expressing a need for validation, one that the two of them had spent the last three months on this island working through together.    
  
In the mildly strained silence, the brunette leaned forward enough to press their two foreheads together, feeling the warmth of Komaeda's, and his closeness, and even the slightly shaky breath he exhaled.   
  
"No more thinking like that. But.. I'll help you. Until you can change that mentality."    
  
Their affections did wonders to break a young boy out of a lonesome shell he'd trapped himself in.    
  
"And.. after, too."    
  
"Thank you, Hinata.." He exhaled deeply enough, his pale form rattled with in motion. "I.. hope that I won't let you down."    
  
Hinata unwrapped his arms, and sat up on the bed as the other stood again. Komaeda turned and smiled to him, and he reciprocated that with full force.    
  
A thought came across his mind, and the brunette allowed himself a grin to share between them both. "Let's go to the beach, okay?"    
  
"Okay. That sounds like a great idea." The white haired encouraged.    
  
And within a few more minutes of preparation, the two were off, on this pleasant and adorning day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that these two completely opposite routes will work together eventually


End file.
